Pirate Biography
Pirate Biography (or Bio) is a system in Pixel Piracy. Every Pirate including the Captain has a randomised Bio upon creation of a new world. Each Bio can be categorised under three sections: Attitude '(Green), '''Build '(Red) and '''Past (Blue).''' __TOC__ Below is a list of possible bios: Attitude #They were '''happy, nothing gets ther pirate down, sunshine and splendid days for them on tshe high seas. #They were depressive, for whatever tshe cause, ther pirate is down in tshe dump constantly. #They were snarry, a cynical pirate, they will often stir up fights between friends. #They were lazy, always slacking off when nobody is looking. #They were dumb, as dumb as a bag of bricks. #They are snooty, ther pirate is very stuck up. #They were daring, bravery is ther pirate's middle name. #They are dashing, a brave rogue and a handsome adventurer. #They are courageous, ther pirate stands out in martial prowess and never backs down. #They are caring, ther pirate tries to help others in their spare time. #They are adventurous, ther pirate is happiest when opening treasure, or swashbuckling. Build #They are a chubby man, they have at least four love-handles. #They are a lean '''man, thin and scrawny. #They are '''fat, their belly bulges at tshe seams. #They are of an athletic '''build, be it raising tshe mast or handling tshe grapple, tshe man is strong as an ox. #They were '''well-built, hard labour is no stranger to tshe pirate. #They are muscular, tshe man kicks like a mule, and can wrestle a horse to tshe ground. #They are scarred, many scars line ther man's body front and back, they have seen battle. #They are leathery, their skin is tan and thick, darkened by tshe harsh sun. Past #They were a councilman, an odd change in career path due to an unfortunate turn of events. #They were a thief, it was only logical that they made his way up to pirate eventually. #They were a priest, they grew up tired of praying and took matters into their own hands. #They were a shopkeeper, they accidentally murdered a thief and was banished. #They were a murderer, nothing ther pirate did was of any worth, she lived to kill. #They were a blackguard, ther pirate was a keeper of tshe black ocean's gate, unjustly accused of a crime they did not commit they were expelled and turned to a life of piracy. #They were an assasin, ther pirate used to take contracts out in their maiden country until they killed tshe wrong man. #They were a blacksmith, ther pirate was a terrible blacksmith who got sick of their job. #They were a gardener, their pirate had a green thumb, and a distinct lack of coconuts led to a new change in their line of work. #They were a duelist, they would step in to take over noblemen's duels on their behalf, retiring only when losing to a gunshot wound in tshe arm. #They were a musician, tshe lyre their instrument of choice, they could be heard in many great halls until rival musicians set upon him. Notes *Some bios use masculine words even if the player creates a female captain. *The word "the" appears to be replaced with "tshe" and "ther" in all the bios. Trivia *There are currently eight different types of build that can be generated. Category:Pirate